<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>setter stuff by CeruleanWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204689">setter stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind'>CeruleanWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, But whatever, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, goshihina, kageshira, woohoo rarepair time!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu talks to the setter from Karasuno at a training camp. Over the course of a few days, Shirabu realizes he's warming up to this rival setter quite a bit--and not in the way he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>setter stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooookay, so this one is so self-indulgent it should be a crime. Like, is this pairing even a thing? And jeez, I tried so hard with this one, but it's really, really OOC. Oops. Anyway, please enjoy this rarepair-filled short fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu Kenjirou is a little bit confused.</p><p>Scratch that, he’s quite confused.</p><p>Shirabu is sitting on the bus to Karasuno, trying to ignore Goshiki, who’s sitting beside him. Goshiki seems way too excited; he’s been bouncing his leg and looking out the window for an hour now. What Shirabu doesn’t understand, though, is <em>why</em> they’re heading to Karasuno in the first place. Yeah, Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa in the finals, but does that suddenly mean they have to travel to play practice games with Karasuno? </p><p>Shirabu shakes his head, leaning back into the uncomfortable bus seat. Perhaps, he thinks, the training camp won’t be absolutely horrible.</p><p>-</p><p>Shirabu thought wrong.</p><p>He’s been at Karasuno for ten minutes, and he already wants to get out of there. For one, the whole team was outside to greet them at first. Isn’t that weird? How long was Karasuno standing there before Shiratorizawa arrived? For two, Goshiki already seems to be smitten with a hyperactive first-year. Shirabu resists the urge to hop back on the bus and go home.</p><p>After Shirabu places his bags in the room where they’ll be sleeping, he heads down to the gym with everyone else. He notices that Goshiki is missing, but he concedes that Goshiki is probably still with that first-year.</p><p>Shirabu stands near the edge of the gym while some of his teammates begin a three-on-three with some Karasuno players. He sighs, looking around the room, attempting to find something more interesting to look at.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a voice interrupts Shirabu from his thoughts, “are you Shiratorizawa’s setter?”</p><p>Shirabu looks up and is horrified to see Karasuno’s setter standing there, looking somewhat suspicious as if he didn’t ask the question in the first place. “Maybe,” Shirabu says simply, crossing his arms. “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I thought I recognized you from the finals match, that’s all,” Karasuno’s setter replies with a shrug. “I was meaning to ask, actually, why do you put so much tape on your hands? Doesn’t it affect your ability?”</p><p>Shirabu glares at Karasuno’s setter and snaps, “No, but I don’t want to sprain my damn hands while playing, do I?”</p><p>Karasuno’s setter only glares back. They’re silent for a few seconds before Shirabu actually <em>laughs</em>. Not just a light chuckle, either, it’s a full-on <em>snort</em>, and Shirabu covers his mouth immediately. Karasuno’s setter smiles—or, well, it’s close to a smile—and he holds his hand out.</p><p>“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” Karasuno’s setter says. He doesn’t smile, but his eyes convey more warmth than ever before.</p><p>Shirabu grins and shakes Kageyama’s hand. “I’m Shirabu Kenjirou.”</p><p>They fall silent again, surveying the noisy gym together, before Shirabu decides to say something. “So, um, I heard you’re a pretty good setter. Wanna practice, or something?” Usually, Shirabu doesn’t do stuff like this, but with Kageyama, it’s different somehow.</p><p>“I guess,” Kageyama replies. “Like, outside?”</p><p>Shirabu only shrugs.</p><p>So, Shirabu and Kageyama head outside onto the lawn, where it’s much quieter. They begin setting the ball to each other in silence. For them, it’s nice to sit in silence for a while, especially after spending all year surrounded by loud idiots. After a while, they start talking to each other, asking basic questions and warming up to each other—although not much.</p><p>“So, this Hinata kid, is he actually that good?” Shirabu is asking, recalling seeing this kid run up to Goshiki earlier that evening. “I know he was crazy good in the finals match, but is he always like that?”</p><p>“Mostly,” Kageyama replies after a moment of thought. “Spiking is really his only strong suit, though. So, I don’t know.”</p><p>Shirabu can only hum in response before they’re both called in to play their first practice match.</p><p>-</p><p>Shirabu is still confused. That hasn’t changed over the course of a day. This time, he’s more confused as to why he’s been spending a lot of time with a rival setter. Yes, Shirabu has been talking to Kageyama quite a bit, and they sneak off to practice whenever they can. Secretly, though, Shirabu doesn’t go for the practice—he goes to talk with Kageyama.</p><p>Shirabu notices that Goshiki’s been acting weirdly as well. Shirabu knows quite well at this point that Goshiki really likes the hyperactive first-year—Hinata, he heard Goshiki mention. When Goshiki is sitting alone in the sleeping room, looking to be deep in thought, Shirabu decides to investigate.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Shirabu asks, his tone a little too emotionless. “Don’t tell me it’s that same first-year.”</p><p>Goshiki explains that yes, it is, and he wants to tell Hinata how he feels. Shirabu only shrugs. He doesn’t know the first thing about confessing feelings to someone.</p><p>Shirabu considers this as he’s sitting next to Kageyama in the gym. They’re watching a three-on-three game again. Shirabu is wondering if maybe he’s experiencing the same thing as Goshiki, only more suppressed. Shirabu has never really been one to openly express his emotions. However, Shirabu actually <em>enjoys</em> talking to Kageyama, and he hasn’t liked talking to anyone before, really. This time, it’s different.</p><p>“Well,” Kageyama sighs as the three-on-three game wraps up. “Should we join the practice game, or just practice outside?”</p><p>“Outside,” Shirabu responds immediately. He tries to cover it up by saying, “It’s too loud in here,” but Shirabu knows the real reason why he wants to practice alone with Kageyama. He tries not to think about it.</p><p>Shirabu and Kageyama emerge once more onto the lawn, inhaling the bright, fresh spring air. They stand in their usual silence for a bit before getting to work on their setting skills. Of course, they chat a little and occasionally bicker, but their little practice sessions are more about chatting than actually practicing at this point. Neither Shirabu nor Kageyama wants to change that.</p><p>-</p><p>Shirabu doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>He’s accepted that yeah, he might like Kageyama a little bit, but what are the chances of Kageyama feeling the same way? He’s an emotionless guy with much better things to worry about. Still, the thought nags away at Shirabu’s brain, and on the night before he has to leave, he figures he should say something.</p><p>They’re practicing outside as the sun is setting, bathing everything in a soft orange glow. The evening has a warm, almost dreamy atmosphere, which makes Shirabu more inclined to say something. The problem is, however, he didn’t think about what to say beforehand.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama?” Shirabu says, breaking the comfortable silence. His heart is pounding, yet he somehow keeps setting the ball back and forth.</p><p>Kageyama makes a questioning hum in reply.</p><p>“I’ve really liked talking to you these past few days.” Shirabu really isn’t one to say sappy stuff like this, but he figures he should speak his mind, especially since he believes he has a sort of connection with Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama catches the ball, surprise evident in his expression. From a distance, Shirabu can’t tell, but he swears that he sees Kageyama’s cheeks grow a little redder. “I like talking to you too,” Kageyama replies, walking a little closer to Shirabu.</p><p>Shirabu is getting increasingly nervous. He’s over the moon that Kageyama likes talking to him too, but maybe Kageyama interpreted it the wrong way. Now, with Kageyama so close, Shirabu almost short-circuits. “No—I mean, yes, but I think—shit,” Shirabu stutters out, unsure of what exactly to say. “What I mean is, I think I like you, Kageyama.” Right at that moment, Shirabu makes a silent oath with himself to stay away from tall, blue-eyed boys for the rest of his life.</p><p>Kageyama is silent and only watches Shirabu turn a deep shade of red. The corners of Kageyama’s mouth twitch up into a half-smile and he says, “I think I like you too. Probably more than I should.”</p><p>Shirabu is relieved at the least. He breathes a sigh, glancing down for just a moment before meeting Kageyama’s gaze once more. “That’s, um, good. I… don’t know what to do now,” he admits with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Me neither,” Kageyama agrees, handing the volleyball to Shirabu. “We should probably go in, though. It’s getting pretty dark.”</p><p>Shirabu walks with Kageyama back into the gym, a dizzy smile on his face.</p><p>-</p><p>“Check out this video,” Kageyama is saying to Shirabu the next morning. They’re sitting in the sleeping room, shoulder-to-shoulder, and while Shirabu thinks he’s about to spontaneously combust, he doesn’t. Shirabu looks over at Kageyama’s phone, laughing upon seeing a random idiot wipe out on a snowmobile.</p><p>“That’s so dumb,” Shirabu says, but he’s smiling, and he rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. They both appreciate the closeness. “Oh, gosh, but look at Goshiki and Hinata over there. They’re worse than us,” Shirabu points out, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Kageyama pauses to think before saying, “Yesterday, I remember Hinata saying he really likes that spiker of yours over there. Maybe it finally happened.” He sighs, falling silent once more as he focuses back on the video.</p><p>“Maybe,” Shirabu agrees in a soft tone before remembering something. “Right, actually, wanna trade numbers? You don’t have to, I guess, but I just thought—“</p><p>“I want to,” Kageyama interrupts, exiting out of the video to share his phone number with Shirabu. Shirabu digs out his own phone and they input their numbers onto each other’s phones. They nod to each other, satisfied, before Kageyama resumes the video and they continue watching.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s five minutes before the Shiratorizawa bus is scheduled to leave. Shirabu doesn’t want to go—talking to Kageyama is something he’ll definitely miss. Shirabu slips his hand into Kageyama’s as they walk down to the street. Shirabu grins, realizing that he scored this boy, no matter how chaotic the process was. What? It isn’t Shirabu’s fault that there are some cute first-years at Karasuno.</p><p>“Soooo,” Shirabu begins, glancing away shyly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kageyama says, heat rising to his cheeks. “Um, I don’t know if you’re cool with this or whatever, but could I maybe kiss you?”</p><p>Shirabu nods, butterflies forming in his chest. It isn’t every day that you can kiss a cute, tall rival setter. Kageyama leans down and kisses Shirabu, once, twice, thrice, before they’re grinning too hard to keep going. Shirabu pulls away, missing Kageyama’s touch as soon as it’s gone, and he goes to snag himself a seat on the bus.</p><p>Shirabu waves to Kageyama before boarding the bus, sitting next to Goshiki as he did on the trip before. He pulls his phone out as soon as he’s seated, opening Kageyama’s contact and shooting him a text. Kageyama replies right away and Shirabu grins as he types out a reply.</p><p>“Who are you texting?” Goshiki asks, leaning over to get a glimpse of Shirabu’s screen.</p><p>“No one,” Shirabu snaps, hiding his phone, but he can’t hide the redness slowly creeping onto his face. “You’re just as bad with that hyperactive first-year.”</p><p>“Setter stuff, then?” Goshiki guesses, nudging Shirabu playfully.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Shirabu grumbles in reply. “Setter stuff.”</p><p>While that technically isn’t a lie, Shirabu wants to argue that it’s much, much more than just setter stuff. He resists, however, and returns to texting Kageyama. Maybe, just maybe, setter stuff is the best kind of stuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! If you made it this far (and I congratulate you for that), maybe consider checking out my Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>